


Colourful Sky

by 99BlancSpace99



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Genderbending, Iemitsu is gonna get the brunt of this, Music band AU, Reborn is pissed, Tsuna and co. stay out of the mafia, Vongola has no heir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99BlancSpace99/pseuds/99BlancSpace99
Summary: (From FF.net)No matter how desperate Vongola was, no matter how much blood she shared with the founder, now matter how little blood Xanxus shared with his 'father' and no matter how much of a great boss Tsuna would have been, she could not become Decimo. Reborn finds his student's ambition for music to be more than just an ambition. -------Or rather, where Tsuna and her guardians get out the Mafia by just being a music band.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (From FF.net)  
> Um, yeah, I'm not sure if this is going to be a story or just a two-shot. Though the idea of writing different scenes correlating to the story would be nice, even if it isn't in any particular order. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Rated T just in case and not particular genres because I am not sure where this is even going.
> 
> KHR does not belong to me but to Akira Amano.
> 
> \-------
> 
> I figured I would put some of the shorter fanfics on here first before pasting my more extensive ones on.

The stadium is the largest one in Namimori and even then they had to open it up and add in extra space on the rooftop to fit everyone in. The people in the crowd mostly consist of young people, mostly school girls who have hearts in their eyes and are excitedly whispering, causing a low murmur of noise to reverberate around the dome like structure. There's a slight sweaty smell that is to be expected in such a crowded place but the excitement buzzing in the air like dragonflies is enough to block it out.

The sun was almost gone and the sky was a collage of blue, purple and pink with dark blood orange near the edge, giving the people below a good view to distract them for the time being. The people here were gathered for a reason, which was currently in front of them like a present waiting to be opened. They had somehow managed to put an entire curtain in front of the massive stage but you could see spotlights that were currently off and other hints of electrical equipment here and there and you could hear the faint movement of feet and heavy objects from behind the curtains.

Dotted around the area where people giving out food and drink for free, giving it a sort of community feel as people took the bottles of water, sipped on slushes and chewed at the various amounts of food that could be skewered on a stick and used as a sort of kebab. Some didn't bother, feeling as though they would be sick if they did, or just didn't feel up to it. There was also a large digital clock placed at the back so people could count down the time the show would start.

They wouldn't do anything bad or troublesome here, not with the security around. The security, for some reason, wore uniforms that looked like typical Japanese male uniforms and even more bizarrely, had their hair done in pompadours. They wouldn't have looked out of place in the Yakuza and some highly suspected they might have once been. Everyone knew of the disciplinary committee security guards as they had been formed in this very city and worked under the foot of one very fearsome young girl. They had even become known around Japan and even some other countries as something to never mess with.

This is what Reborn found when he came upon the scene. The Hitman had come upon the Sawada household and found nobody. The Hitman was already suspicious when he never got a response from the leaflet and this only made him more paranoid. He took the chance to look around the house and found it to be a mostly normal house for a normal family. Correct to the information he was given, the girls room had musical paraphernalia, fitting in with her musical ambition. He is a little bit remorseful for having to ruin her passion, but he has a job to do.

Checking into records shows that the mother and daughter still live there but interestingly enough, have two extra occupants. According to the files, the mother appears to have taken in two children, which isn't that alarming but he wonders why Iemitsu wasn't aware of this. He would feel the brunt of his anger as soon as he sees him later.

Reborn figures they were out or something and goes to explore the town. There isn't that many people here that would be worthy enough to become apart of Vongola but maybe there is hidden potential, he would have to find out later. What he really did notice though was how excited the people were. Apparently some event was going on later in the Namimori stadium. Perhaps he should check it out later if his target hasn't returned yet.

When it seems clear the family isn't coming back, Reborn makes his way to the stadium, following the crowds of people all walking in the same direction. He wonders why such an event is happening in such a quaint Japanese town, even if Namimori is particularly large. Hidden away in the back near the top where he can see everything clearly, Reborn examines the people around him. It doesn't take long before he spots the very people he was looking for. Up in the top, there is room which curves around the stadium and has various people sat around. In there, appears to be Nana Sawada and what he assumes are the children she took in. He is further surprised when he recognises them both as Fon's student and the ranking prince Fuuta.

Now why on earth are they here? His thoughts are cut off however when he notices the sudden commotion around him. The curtains were opening and light shined out like when the sun cut through the clouds. People cheered when they fully opened to reveal eight figures poised to start playing their instruments or in the case of the girl in front, poised to start singing. From what he could see there was a singer, two guitarists, two keyboardists/Pianists, a bassist, a drummer and a violinist.

They were all girls and were dressed in a school uniform of varying styles that were presumably made to fit their personalities and looks. The girl in front suddenly opened her eyes, which he could have sworn flashed orange and pointed forward very swiftly which seemed to signal the other members to start playing. When the music started playing, Reborn half suspected it would be like any other J-pop bands he had heard in a passing but was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't. He didn't often listen to such music, often preferring older fashioned music, mostly Italian and more often than not about romance of some kind.

However he could appreciate music where he found it. It was a sort of mix between pop and rock with a slight twinge of classical and the lead singer, while fitting the cute girl appeal Japan seemed to have when it came to music, had a voice that was a bit more mature sounding and he had to admit, was really good at singing. In the Mafia, music was rather appreciated and there was some investigations into how flames affected music. Or vice-versa.

The song was probably called Colourful Sky, seeing as how many times it was repeated. Wait, he recognises that name. Wasn't Colourful Sky the name of a really famous band. Indeed, it did make sense, they were an eight member independent band that emerged from Japan not too long ago and he can vaguely recognise some of the members on the stage. But what was such a high ranking band doing in Namimori? Oh well, he would find out later.

The girls sing some more songs that vary slightly in genre and occasionally require a set-up change, but as soon as it is over Reborn feels oddly invigorated by it all. Damn, look at him, the worlds greatest hitman being affected so much by a band of teenage girls. Reborn shakes his head and focuses on his primary task.

 

Reborn follows the cheerful family all the way to the back of the stadium, which is strangely enough, not anywhere near the exits or in the direction of the other people. He also notes that she is being discreetly followed by some of those pompadour guards. He wonders where on earth she is going when she steps into the building nearby which appears to have been used by the band that just played as there are some pompadour guards stood outside the door. The two don't bother to stop the woman and children from entering and even open the door for her respectively.

Nana cheerfully thanks them and the guards bow to her as she steps inside with the two children at her heels. There are a few people milling about and they turn to greet the cheerful woman before returning to whatever they were doing before while Nana carries on walking before she reaches a door. Walking inside, the two children immediately run into there and hug tackle whoever is in there and shout out "Tsu-nee!" and Reborn has to move to another position to get a view of what's going on. Once he does, he watches as the mother breaks away from hugging someone.

"Mum!" the brown fluffy haired girl cries out in happiness. Both mother and child break away from each other and their near identical big brown eyes, gaze at each other in happiness, both smiling widely. Nana then goes onto to greet all of the other girls and the one boy in the room. Even some of the more stubborn ones can't reject Nana's greeting.

Nana sits down on one of the sofa's provided, flattening down her skirt slightly as I-pin and Fuuta take their seats next to her and Setsuna soon joins them after taking a drink from the table. All of the girls look tired but happy and sit down to drink and converse a little with them before Setsuna and her mother stand up to leave with the children. They take the same way Nana did previously, the guards bowing like last time and cheerfully greeting the other man entering the same way they were leaving.

"Oh hello there Tsuyoshi-san!" says Nana and Tsuna repeats the same as the man boisterously greets them back "Hello there Nana and Tsuna!" and they talk for a few seconds before departing just as cheerfully as they greeted. They walk away into the dark night, a fancy looking car awaiting them as they settle themselves inside for the journey home.

Reborn feels a migraine coming on when he steps back out. How could he have not noticed earlier, there were posters all over the place for crying out loud and she was at the front of the stage for almost an hour. And damn had he just noticed her resemblance to Primo. Not even hair gel could tame that hair enough to get it look different, even if it was grown out long. Oh he was going to kill Iemitsu. Damn that man and his goofiness, who thought it was a good idea to make him the leader of CEDEF.

One things for sure, trying to make her Vongola boss would be very difficult now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Ok, you wanted more so I'll give you more. Keep the comments going guys, I'll need your help on this! Don't be afraid to ask question or criticize my work.
> 
> Also, in this AU, Tsuna and her friends are older and femLambo is a young teenager. If there is anything that can't be brushed off with the AU excuse than please tell me and I will attempt to fill that particular plot hole in.
> 
> KHR does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano.

Well, Ok, you wanted more so I'll give you more. Keep the comments going guys, I'll need your help on this! Don't be afraid to ask question or criticize my work.

Also, in this AU, Tsuna and her friends are older and femLambo is a young teenager. If there is anything that can't be brushed off with the AU excuse than please tell me and I will attempt to fill that particular plot hole in.

KHR does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano.

Making his way down the halls of Vongola mansion, without any of the maids noticing his presence, Reborn silently seethed, his anger being felt by the people he passed, who shivered but were unable to locate where it came from. His pride was slightly damaged, which was understandable if you knew who the man-baby was. Reborn never failed a mission, never. And yet here he was, about to walk into the office of the Vongola boss to inform him that he, he, could not complete this mission. The only thing that made him feel better was what he would do to Iemitsu when he got the chance. Maybe Timeteo would finally realize what a mistake it was to make Iemitsu the CEDEF leader.

He hadn't booked it immediately, what kind of Hitman did you take him for? He obviously did some research into the band. Like he said before, they where an eight member band, not one created by a company, who were famous worldwide, made up of girls that had started up some years ago. It had started when Setsuna Sawada was at the tender age of twelve and she gathered some people together and became popular in school and eventually spread across the country.

Sawada was obviously the lead singer, often depicted as being one of the cute ones. She reportedly used to be bullied as a little girl but it later calmed down when she made some friends and became more bubbly and outgoing. The lead Keyboardist was Hayaka Gokudera, which surprised him. The girl was apart of the Mafia, or at least she used to be but nothing was heard from her since she was little and rumoured to have run away or been kidnapped. She randomly appeared in Namimori one day and became friends with Tsuna. She has seemingly developed a sort of punk style which was most likely a way of rebelling her previous life.

Tatsumi Yamamoto was the lead guitarist and was the daughter of the now single Tsuyoshi Yamamoto who owns a sushi shop. After some digging, Reborn realized he was a retired assassin. Tatsumi was an energetic girl who had previously been into baseball, though her passions have now obviously changed. She had been popular amongst her classmates before becoming famous for her athleticism and her attractiveness. The bassist was a girl named Kyoka Hibari. The Hibari's were a feared family all over and were very influential which would have been good for guardianship but Reborn is pretty sure that wouldn't happen now. She had the entire police force under her foot at the tender age of ten and was feared amongst the town for her harsh discipline. Not to mention the men she had following her around.

Ryouko Sasagawa was the drummer. She was a fierce boxer who often wore yellow aviators when playing the drums and was reportedly very loud and athletic, even more so than Tatsumi. She also had a younger sister named Kyoko who was a popular idol amongst the school and who also helped out with the band. Kurone Rokudo on the other hand was an elegant girl with a slightly odd hairstyle and an odd red eye. She had also popped up in Namimori one day with her sister and two odd boys named ken and Chikusa. There was something dangerous about her.

Her adoptive sister and the second pianist, Chrome, on the other hand was seemingly more shy, delicate and cute like Setsuna and had an eye patch on her face. According to his information, Chrome was in a car accident that damaged her eye and some of her organs but the parents didn't care enough to pay and left her to die in a hospital, only for the girl to disappear one day. He wonders were she got the organs from. There is also Lambi, a girl he most definitely recognises as as the Bovino's daughter. She was a little bratty when he met her, but must have mellowed out a bit if they let her become the second guitarist. She has only been in the band for a year and Reborn has no idea why she is in Namimori and in a famous band but he doesn't really care enough to check.

Hana Kurokawa, considered to be a rather ruthless girl, was the manager of the band, despite her age. There are rumours that she makes full grown men cry. Haru Miura, a particularly feisty young girl from Midori, is their stage and clothes designer who is often assisted by Kyoko Sasagawa. The girls father was a university teacher and her mother was currently deceased. Then there was Shoichi, the only male within the group who was the technician. He had a rather average family and his social life is seemingly empty without the girls but is a certified genius.

He had it written down in a report to give the the Ninth and to shove into Iemitsu's face.

Reborn walks into the room, gaining the surprise of the Vongola boss and his guardians as well as Iemitsu and some of his people. The Ninth burrows his brow like he usually does when something unexpected happens. "Reborn why are you back from Namimori, has something occurred?" he asks, more of a demand than anything though. Reborn would sigh in frustration right now if he wasn't the world's greatest Hitman. Instead he walks up to the desk, hops onto it and dumps a file with a particularly colourful music poster tied to it in front of him.

"Something has occurred alright, something that we should have been aware of several years ago apparently" he spits this out while glaring at Iemitsu who pales, his eyes showing confusion as to why the Hitman is so pissed off right now, and at him! The Ninth purses his lips, his brows furrowing further and making the wrinkles on his head stand out more. "Elaborate" his voice now gravely serious pierces the air as his guardians straighten up and look to Reborn for explanation.

 

When the Varia get the news, somehow, they laugh. Mockingly. For hours. They manage to calm down at some point though so they can fully grasp the situation. "Damn, he is more stupid than I thought" Squalo says as Belphegor lets out his signature laugh. "Seriously though, can she get disqualified for that alone?" he asks looking towards Mammon and Lussuria's general direction "I imagine it would make things complicated" is what Mammon comments while Lussuria coos over the girls in the band poster.

They then go to wake up their boss.

 

When Xanxus wakes up from his ice imprisonment and is recovered enough to move around, he notices his guardians are a little too happy. They are quite giddy, and it's not just because of him. When asked, the Varia tell immediately and there is silence for a moment before Xanxus laughs, loudly.

To think that his competition was disqualified for that alone. He was admittedly happy about that, though he didn't show it, but he was immediately pissed off again when he found out his adoptive father wasn't making any move to change his decision. "Tch, the old man needs to pull his shit together" he grumbles as he sits down. The man was obviously losing himself in his old age and the mourning of his dead sons wasn't helping. That's why Xanxus wanted to take over Vongola, he wasn't about to let it fall because of that foolish old man.

"Well, no matter how much the Ninth wants the girl to be the Decimo, he has to eventually realize it's impossible" Squalo reasons, unusually calm. Xanxus looks at the picture before him with the eight girls, along with some other people he doesn't know. He snorts at how fragile and girly the small trash is, as if she could be Decimo. Iemitsu, despite being an idiot and a terrible father, seemed very happy that his daughter was not going to be apart of the Mafia and outright protested against her being taken out of her career and given a new identity or something so she could be dragged into the Mafia.

"Let's fucking see here" Squalo mutters loudly as he flicks through an old book. He stops on a page, his grey eyes narrowing on a certain area. "In the recent version it says here that people who are known famously, for whatever reason, cannot be entered into the Mafia, otherwise it would bring attention to us and Vindice would have to step in" Squalo confirms while Xanxus clicks his tongue again.

"It should be enough but if the old man isn't relenting then we may need something else to disqualify them" Xanxus's red eyes burn imaginary holes in the wall near him and the others shift uncomfortably. Belphegor grins like a cat who just caught a rat. "Ushishishi, look no further, the prince recognises the dark haired maiden" the others look at him questioningly as the younger male slips closer to the laptop which holds the picture of the Japanese band.

"VOOOIII! this isn't the time to be cryptic!" Squalo yells but Belphegor just ignores him as his long finger jabs the picture of the mature dark haired girl whose eyes are a cold blue. "I know a Hibari anywhere" he says and Squalo pauses in his yelling while Lussuria makes a noise of interest in the back of his throat. Xanxus doesn't need anymore direction than that. The Hibari's were feared in the underworld and even had respect from him as well. It was also rumoured that the storm arcobaleno Fon was related to them. Simply having them on her side meant that if Vongola attempted to do anything to the girl, they may end up going to war with them. Vongola wasn't stupid enough to do that, not even his father.

For such a small trash, she does have some dangerous friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. Tell me what you think and what you want for the next chapters!
> 
> Edit: I gave Tsuyoshi, Tsuna's last name when it was supposed to be Yamamoto XD I hope none of you noticed that!

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a start. Also, if anyone asks why I put Decimo instead of Decima, Decima is not the female version of Decimo. Decimo essentially means tenth and there is no male or female version of it, it's like trying to make a female word for table. I went onto google translate and according to that, Decima means tithe in English, whatever that means. So there is no reason to call Setsuna Decima. By all accounts, the title Decimo should not be changed to fit her gender for it has no gender.


End file.
